Clalec Bonding
by JarryisOTP
Summary: Clary and Alec comfort each other over Jace leaving with Valentine as neither one really knows how handle Jace being gone. Clalec brotp
**A/N: This takes place after the season finale of the first season after jace took off with Valentine I wanted to do something with Clary and Alec after seeing them hug this is a one shot of them comforting each other over Jace leaving.**

Pairing: Clary and Alec (brotp)

Days after Jace left and took off with Valentine Alec was in the training room blowing off some steam mostly because he felt guilty for not being able to do anything to prevent Jace from leaving with Valentine and he was trying to make himself feel better by shooting some arrows at a mannequin but he ends up losing concentration when he gets interrupted by a voice he wish he didn't hear right now.

"I thought I would find you here." Alec rolls his eyes and looks over at Clary and she could tell he was upset as he says "I just wanted to be alone right now you know with everything that has happened."

Clary nods and says "I know what you mean I wish I could forget with what happened."

"I don't want to forget what happened I just want to find Jace and put a arrow through Valentine's head." Clary chuckles and says "That is something that I would want to see." And Alec smiles as Clary sits up on the table and she continues "But violence is not the answer."

He chuckles as he puts his bow down and says "Clary there is nothing but violence when it concerns us." And she smiles.

"Look Alec we are gonna find Jace." Alec looks over at her ad says "And how do you know that Valentine and Jace could be god knows where and even if we do find him what makes he will want to come with us for all we know Valentine will brainwash him or something and he will want to stay with him."

"Jace gave himself over to Valentine to protect us he wouldn't just give up on us and he is to smart to be brainwashed by Valentine." Alec smiles and says "Yea your probably right well I know you are right."

Alec looks over at her and says "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"How you not go out of your mind after Jace left with Valentine."

Clary smiles and says "Oh I am on the inside but I cant let that be the only thing on y mind right now there is still Camille out there and Raphael I am sure wants to take his anger out on his for releasing her in the first place and my mom has just waken up and I have yet to talk to her about why she never told me that I had a brother and that Jace was him." And both start chuckling about that and Clary looks over at Alec "And you need to talk to Magnus instead of avoiding him."

Alec looks at her and says "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please I saw the way you two looked at each other when he woke up my mom you seemed upset and then I noticed that you haven't answered any of his calls or texts." Alec looks at her and continuses "Ok we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Thank you." Clary smirks at him and says "Well right now cause I wont just let this go."

He looks at her and shakes his head and he says "So how do you deal with this."

She looks at him "Deal with what?"

"Deal with Jace being gone and that we don't know when we will see him again."

Clary looks at him with tears in her eyes "Not good you know I need him I cant do any of this without him."

He looks at her and says "I'm sure you can you just have to believe that you can do it without him."

Clary starts laughing and wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder and alec smiles at her and they both know they were gonna be without Jace for awhile so Alec decided that for Jace he was gonna do the one thing Jace wanted him to do and that was to protect Clary and just like Clary will protect Alec for Jace.

 **A/N: This is my first Shadowhunters story and hope it is good I love Clalec but only as a brotp and I wish we would see a scene of them comforting each other over Jace leaving with Valentine I hope clalec get closer in season 2 and bond and become friends so I hope you like this I am gonna work on a Jalec and Malec story.**


End file.
